


My Place

by ToManyOCs



Series: Other [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, College/University, Consensual Underage Sex, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, False Pregnancy, Family Drama, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Scares, Relationship(s), Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sexual Experimentation, Slice of Life, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToManyOCs/pseuds/ToManyOCs
Summary: Saki Shigekino. An average 17 year old high school student living at her own pace. The type of girl that blends into the crowd and doesn't stand out much finds herself in the center of attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mangaka: Manga Author/Artist  
> Seiyuu: Japanese Voice Actors

_Today I start my second year of high school....but...in a different school._

My father got a new job that required our family to move from the Kanagawa prefecture to the Saitama prefecture.

I live with my family, my mother Ami my father Hayato and my little brother Shuji. Oh! and I can't forget about Kuro! He's been my dog since I was born, we've grown up together. Although he is bigger then me now, he's a black lab. He's so big he can take up the whole couch, he's black with big blue-ish grey eyes. I love him!

Today is my first day attending my new high school, Sakurokaoka Academy. Back at my old school I didn't really have that many friends so I kinda just stayed to myself, I did have a good friend named Reiko but she moved away when we were in 4th grade. 

I walked down the halls of my new school, the principal Mr. Shirai walking beside me. He was an older man with a grey mustache and grey hair to match. He wore wire-framed glasses and a black casual suit with a bright red tie. He was a kind looking man that made me feel less nervous. My previous school was a public school unlike this one, where I had to take an entrance exam. I could have gone to the public school near my house but this school has elective classes that I want to take. I want to become a *mangaka and a *seiyuu, this school has an AV class and an art club. Also the uniforms were super cute.

I took a deep breath as we finally reached the door to my new class, classroom 2-A. Mr. Shirai smiled down at me before telling me to wait for a moment. I nodded and watched him enter the classroom and talk to the teacher, she was a woman who looked like she was in her early 30's. She had on a dark green suit top with a matching skirt, her hair was tied back in a bun with a black ribbon. She was really pretty and she sounded like a nice person. Mr. Shirai waved at me to come into the classroom. I gulped down a nervous lump in my throat and straightened my skirt and hair before walking in. Everyone was looking at me I could feel their eyes following me. I stood beside the teacher's desk between the teacher and Mr. Shirai, who then started talking.

"Everyone, today we have a new student from Kanagawa, she recently moved here because of her father's work. Please introduce yourself"

I looked up and met the eyes of almost the entire class, a few students couldn't care less if I were here or not. I cleared my throat and tried to put on my best smile. I clenched my bag close to my chest and started to talk.

"uhm...my name is Saki Shigekino...."

I suddenly remembered what happened in middle school, when I gave my introduction I copied a line from an anime and was laughed at. I brought a manga to school and the classroom bully snatched it. Everyone started laughing at me for being an otaku. The second year when I introduced myself I said I liked normal girly things like clothes and that kinda stuff and nobody picked on me. Since then I never said I liked manga anime or games, girls in class started to talk to me and the boys didn't laugh at me.

"Shigekino-san? Shigekino-san?"

Ms. Ariko shook my shoulder snapping me out of my train of thoughts. I looked at her and listened to her speak, she told me to sit beside someone named Nakajima-san. I looked around the classroom hoping someone would wave their hand or something. Ms. Ariko looked around before pointing to a tall dark haired boy near the back of the classroom looking out the window with a bored expression. I walked over to him and saw the empty seat to the left of his desk, I sat down without a word. Since I missed the first week of school I just had to sit their and listen for the time being.

I looked out the window, this school had a large quad between the four buildings. The first three buildings are first second and third year classrooms and the fourth is the extra curricular and club rooms as well as the gym and auditorium. The school is built in a square, the quad being the center. There are several sports fields on the outer grounds, there is also several pavilions and small food stands.

"...cool..."

 


End file.
